References in The Tommy and Tammy Show!
Category:References Cartoon Network The Cartoon Network logo can be seen in the bottom right corner of the TV the commercial is played on. ("Making the Show, Parts 1 & 2") Tammy says she needs the power back so she can find out who's getting eliminated in the newest Total Drama Apocalypse episode in "Y2K". The season itself is fictional but the Total Drama name drop itself is what the reference actually is. Disney Cashlin sings a song similar in tune to "Let it Go" from Frozen. (Christmas in Dimmsdale) The instrumental piece "Made Me Realize", which is often considered the full Gravity Falls ''theme due to the beginning part being a clear soundalike, plays as the camera pans through Eladsmmid. (:"Eladsmmid") The student whose talent is juggling has a Hidden Mickey on his shirt. ("Talent Show") In "Tammy vs. Cashlin", Tommy refers to Tammy and Cashlin's rivalry as "a Snow White/Evil Queen deal". Snow White and Aurora (aka Sleeping Beauty) are mentioned in Cashlin's song "Pretty Pretty Girl". Nickelodeon Gaz from ''Invader ZIM ''can often be seen in the classroom, hallway or lunchroom. Some sightings are: * Gaz bumps past Tommy in the hallway in "Green is Creative". * In "Talent Show", Gaz walked by in the background while Tammy is talking to her friends. * Gaz and Dib walk past Cashlin while she's talking to her friends (Dee and Blythe) in "Technology". The premise of "Zarghami" hinges on Nickelodeon references. Even being named after the president of Nickelodeon, who appears as the antagonist. Jenny and Brad from "My Life as a Teenage Robot" appear as a married couple with kids in "Meet the Carbunkles". Comedy Central Tommy is seen watching the twenty-first ''Futurama ''episode to air on Comedy Central before the power goes out. ("Y2K") Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny from ''South Park ''can be seen at the bus stop when the bus, driven by a lookalike of Ms. Crabtree from the same show, drives by. ("Field Trip") FOX Tammy asks Kiri to schedule the recording of the new episode of ''The Orville. ("Phones Can Talk?") Adult Swim Books Tammy is seen reading Kindred while waiting in line for the Rocket Coaster. ("Born to Be Me") Movies Video Games Self References The instrumentals of Tammylicious, Evilica, and Pretty Pretty (Bratty Bratty) Girl are used as the background music for Tara telling Vicky off about the way she treats the Daycare Kids. When Dee tries to help Tammy with her campaign in "Tammy vs. Cashlin", she suggests dressing like a cat girl to gain the male vote. This could be a reference to Tigress. Tommy refers to the need for a plot in "Star Turners", one of many fourth wall breaks in that episode and the overall show. Marvel DC Tammy's comic alter ego Tigress was partially inspired by Catwoman, and can even be seen imitating the scene in Batman Noel ''where Batman chases her across rooftops. (Every Tigress episode) Miscellaneous References S.J. can sometimes be heard humming "Shake it Off" by Taylor Swift. The episode title is a reference to the first ''Don't Hug Me I'm Scared video, particularly the line "Green is not a creative color". ("Green is Creative")